Song of Woe
by Rejected Forgotten Love
Summary: Our clock is stopped, broken, smashed, the hands coming to a standstill in the middle of its path across the day. Our time has run out.


**A/n: Ah. More angst. I kinda like this one... but at the same time, I'm not sure the emotion is there. I might go back over it and fix it some time... This was inspired by 'Everytime You Kissed Me', sung by Emily Bindiger and composed by Yuki Kajiura. If you look closely you might be able to see the corrispondance. I just feel as if that song fits these two somethow... *yawns* I probably shouldn't be up writing so late.. but I have so much sudden inspiration. :P I sorta wanted to write this for the Ofwithhishead contest, but it didn't fit with any of the themes... so it was just for fun~... I guess. Don't forget to review ;) **

**(It's from Leo's POV)**

* * *

><p><em>You're gone.<em>

I know that.

I really do.

But I can't stop myself from shaking you helplessly, from crying out in alarm, from letting the scream rise and escape my throat.

The blood is on my fingers, my clothing as I cling to you, burying my face into your chest, trembling as I press small kisses along you jaw between screams, the tears streaming down my cheeks, dropping onto yours.

_I loved you._

I love you.

I want you to sit up, groan, open your eyes, say you love me too…

Anything.

I want you to be here.

_I want you to live. _

I comb my fingers through your hair, murmuring nonsense to myself, as I take deep breathes.

_I feel so cold._

You look so peaceful. So noble.

_So empty._

The blood is splattered about you like roses, marking your death for everyone to see, leaving no hope for your revival. No hope for your existence.

_No hope for me. _

We don't have another day. Another hour. Another second.

We don't have anything left.

Our clock is stopped, broken, smashed, the hands coming to a standstill in the middle of its path across the day.

Our time has run out.

_I don't want to believe it. _

"Wake up, wake up." I chant my throat raw and scratchy, feeling childish. Foolish.

I know you won't wake up.

I scream in frustration, one hand still firmly pressed against you, one to my aching head.

I feel like I'm breaking apart.

_Do you remember?_

Unchanging. Everlasting.

_Statice._

That's what we were supposed to be. No matter what we were to each other, as long as we were together we would be fine.

_Forever._

A hollow laugh escapes me, as I choke back my sobs.

Lies. Lies. Lies.

There is no tomorrow.

Again, the truth crashes upon me, and I shudder, tears prickling in my eyes again, my eyes feeling heavy, lashes wet.

_WHY?_

You'll never again open those beautiful eyes. Forget-me-not eyes.

_I won't forget._

I'll never talk you again. I won't ever hear your voice again.

_I won't forget it._

_I won't forget you._

_Ever._

It's my fault. My fault that you're gone.

My fault that you're lying here like a broken doll , that your body is limp and cold, that you're heart has stopped.

I tear at my hair, a strangled noise escaping me, eyes squeezed shut.

All I know is that you're gone.

_Gone._

_Gone._

_GONE._

Forever.

My heart is beating erratically- I can feel it trying to escape from me, trying to tear itself from the pain that is being inflected upon me.

I don't care. I don't care what happens to me anymore.

It doesn't matter.

You're gone.

My fingers claw against my cheeks, not caring if I draw blood, as I weep endlessly.

_I need you._

_Elliot._

I feel like I'm breaking.

_Broken._

Yes I'm broken. I'm like a wind up doll that has been neglected or left behind by its master. A mere parasite that can't live without its host.

You were my everything, you know that?

I love you.

I love you.

I love you.

My fingers slowly calm in their abuse as I push my hair out of my face as I lean forward, nuzzling my face into the crook of your neck, my tears trailing down your flesh, mingling with the blood that cloaks your body.

_I love you. _

I need you. I can't live without you.

My hands clasp your jacket, jerking you upward, as I press my face to yours awkwardly, as we sit, cheek to cheek, pressed against one another.

"I need you." I whisper hoarsely into your hair, blinking furiously to rid myself of the tears that won't stop. The pain that won't stop, that threatens to rip me apart from the inside out, and destroy my very existence.

I hope it kills me.

I hope I die.

I want to die.

_I can't… I can't take it. _

I brush my lips against yours – they're chapped, dry and cold. Oh so cold – and murmur against them in a continuous string of want.

_Wake up. I need you. I love you. I need you. Open your eyes. Don't leave me. _

I pull away slowly, easing you gently to the floor, as I wipe my face against my shoulder, still begging quietly for you to look at me.

I know that won't happen.

I know that.

I know that…..

I shiver, as I let myself collapse, trembling onto the cool stone floor beside you, painted in your crimson blood, sobs racking my body.

I loved you.

_I love you._

* * *

><p><strong>An: So.. tell me what you thought, hmm? Review?**

**Thank you for reading! **


End file.
